The Birthday Wish
by USUK-Love-Forever
Summary: Alfred has a big birthday party like he does every year. And just like every year, that one person he wants to come isn't there. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred was always had a major huge birthday party to celebrate both his birthday and his independence. Most of the countries he would invite would come, namely Canada, France, Russia, Spain, Northern Italy who would drag Germany, Japan, and China. They would all come to his overly huge house, and drink and party into the night. Canada bought him a maple leaf pillow, France a... vibrator. He asked France what he was supposed to do with it- he wasn't a girl. He was responce was something along the lines of,  
>"Vous mettre votre âne et rêve d'Angleterre, crétin! (You put it up your ass and dream of England, moron!)" What that meant was something America didn't think he wanted to know. Russia gave him a bottle of vodka that was drunk by both of them before ten o'clock that night. Spain gave him tomatoes, go figure. Northern Italy made him a white flag, while Germany gave him some wurst- not sure what kind of wurst, but wurst non the less. Japan always gave him a brand spankin new video game for his pleasure. And China... couldn't think of what to get him. While Alfred tried to say that it was fine, he was just happy his little ponytailed friend came, China got a bright face and dug in his back and held out his Kitty-Chan.<p>

"Here, aru! You can borrow him for a month!" America smiled knowing China never parted with the little Kitty-plushy-doll thing.

"Awesome! I'll take good care of him because I'm a hero!" China rolled his eyes and smiled.

A few hours later, after cake- which France and Northern Italy made- drinks were pouring and dance music filled Alfred's house. He was pretty grateful he decided to have all his parties out in the desert so that none of his people had to hear them. They ended up missing the fireworks, again, this year. Pretty soon, everyone started to leave, Russia half way crawling out the door due to his vodka intake. America shook his head- he really didn't know where Russia carried it all. America looked around his house, suprised it was actually somewhat clean after that party. He picked up the vodka bottles and threw them out and put the cake up and swept the floor. He smiled happily then frowned, remembering the one person that never showed up to his birthday.

England. America closed his eyes. He always had known this day was hard for England, even now. America snapped his eyes open, a plan forming in his head. But first, he would need to write it down before sleeping. He grabbed an orange marker and started to write on his handy-dandy white board that hung on his bedroom door so he would always remember what he had to do that day. A hero must always be prepared! After he was writing, he smiled at his work then walked over a fell into his bed into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I fail at life. DX I meant to put one of these beginnning at the other one, but because I suck. I meant to put on the other one, "Please look over at spelling and grammer because I fail at life."

Please, read all this unbetaness that I am calling a story.

* * *

><p>America woke, strangely enough, without a hangover. He shook his head and looked at his awesome plan. The first thing to do was to actually think of a name for this plan. He didn't like saying, the plan. It just didn't sound cool. Oh, God, he was starting to sound like Prussia. Of course he didn't think that was a bad thing or anything... This is why he wrote things down! Cause he would think of other things!<p>

"Hmmm..." America thought, looking at the plan. "How bout... I-Don't-Know-What-To-Call-This-Plan Plan? Yeah! That sounds cool!" America wrote it above the Plan and looked at the first thing. Call England. America nodded and went to find his cell phone.

After a few hours, a lunch break, three snack breaks, and a shower break, Alfred found his phone. It had been in plain sight everytime he opened his freezer for hamburger meat. Not really sure how it got there, Alfred let it thaw while he randomly walked around the house and began to clean. He cleaned whenever he became bored enough, and it just so happened that he was bored enough. After an hour, he went back into this kitchen to find his phone unfrozen.

"Cool!" He grabbed his phone and dried it off and called his best- and probably his ownly save for Japan- friend.

It rung. And rung... and rung... Alfred was starting to get worried when he heard an angry and hungover Briton answer the phone.

"What in the bloody fuckin hell do you want right now Alfred?" Said person swallowed, hoping not to mess this up too much.

"I'd like to hang out with you sometime soon.." he manged to spit out before he made any mistakes such has stumbling over his words or his voice shooting up an octive.

"... Scotland!" He heard what sounded like someone trying to take the phone away from England.

"Aye! Ye fuckin' brat! Dinnay ye know why me little brothah is hungover! Its because of ye!" He heard an angry Scotsmen yell in the phone. After that he heard the soft voice of Wales and the angry voice of England, trying to cuss Scotland for screaming. After a moment Alfred heard Wales talk softly,

"Sorry America, but Scotland always gets mad when he sees England like this. He usually goes off on cause of it." America swallowed again.

"... He still drinks because of me?" America asked quietly. "I knew he used to, the first 50 years... but... I thought he was doing better..." America felt his heart break. The line went quiet for a few minutes then he heard the closing of a door.

"So, you do love him." Wales said matter-of-factly. America felt his face turn a bright shade of red as he tried to sputter something long the lines of "how did you know?" Wales chuckled. "Don't worry about a thing, name a day and I'll make sure he goes over to see you... without Scotland knowing." America felt himself smile.

"You are the best Wales!" America said excitely. "Umm... Saterday?" He asked, "I want to make sure you guys aren't doing anything as brothers or anything."

"No, no, that's fine. Good bye America." The line was shut down before America could answer back.

America stared at his phone when he heard a knock on his door.

"Its unlocked!" A redhead young man came in and saw America and pounced on him.

"Wee little America!" Alfred smiled and hugged Northern Ireland.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing here?" Northern Ireland sighed.

"I was gonna come to your party, but Scotland wouldn't let me. I just sneaked out a few hours ago..." The little country looked down as his phone started to buzz. He took it out and looked at the caller. His face drained of color. "Hold on..." He answered his phone to a loud, still screaming Scotsmen.

"I swear! Your brother wasn't as bad as ye are! How dare you sneak out, when I told you- no SCREAMED AT YOU NOT TO!" Northern Ireland set his phone on the counter top and sat beside while America got a chair. Quietly, they began to play Go Fish. As this happens everytime Northern Ireland came over, they learned to put down the phone and pass the time in a way that seemed like a good idea. It was until they heard Scotland screaam into the phone.

"Northern Ireland!" And the same time, the door busted open. Northern Ireland and America looked at each other before running out of the back door. While they heard Scotland tearing up one of America's houses (he had about 51), the two teens ran to the front of the house. Northern Ireland jumped on his motercycle and America climbed on after him. America looked in the house while Northern Ireland started it, to see Scotland in his kitchen. Scotland was looking down at Northern Ireland's cell phone, the cards, and the chair that just so happened to be against the counter. His head jerked up when he heard the engine and he turned to see the boys going down the road.

"We are so dead!" America screamed to Northern Ireland, who just nodded his head in agreement. They raced along the country side, up to a pizza place. Northern Ireland parked his bike in the back, and they both got off. America shook his head, and felt off balance.

"Its been a while since I've ridden on one of those." He explained when Northern Ireland looked at him weird. They both smiled at each other while they went in and ordered two large pizzas. Because somehow along the way of their sorta friendship, Northern Ireland took to eating like the American. While they scarfed down their pizza they heard the door clang open. Thankfully, the two were seated in the back, where most people wouldn't have looked. Of course, Scotland wasn't most people. He had spotted the bike before he had even pulled in. He ordered a small pizza for himself, deciding to scare the two. After he was given his pizza he walked over and sat next to Northern Ireland.

Scotland almost died of laughter at the look of his brother's face.

"Brather..." Northern Ireland studdered, trying to crawl further back into the sit.

"Aye! Isn't my wee baby brather!" Scotland said, wrapping his arm around Norther Ireland's neck, tightly.

* * *

><p>So... ^^; Not sure what this is.<p>

So Northern Ireland is America's friend for the hell of it. :D

Comment, review tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. First off.  
>Thank you EVERYONE who has reviewed on my update and who have told me I can take as much time as I needed. I have rewrote this chapter at LEAST 4 times. It still sucks, forgive me.<p>

I have not gone over this for mistakes. Forgive me.

This little thing contains:  
>OC America<br>Implied Scotland beating the shit out of Northern Ireland  
>And implied America hard-on, nothing to keep little kids away from... but really, you probably should.<p>

Enjoy... if you can.

* * *

><p>Northern Ireland went stiff as a board while America felt his face drain of blood. Northern Ireland let out a whimper of "aw, shit" before he was dragged away by Scotland, who was holding both pizzas. He heard Northern Ireland say something like "Take my bike back to your house America! Keep her in go-" Scotland than wrapped his hand over Northern Ireland's mouth. America woofed down the rest of the pizza after he heard Scotland's car drive off before going over and getting on Northern Ireland's bike before riding down town to his house and parking her in his garage. Once he wiped her down to where even England would have been proud of the shine. He went into his house and cleaned up the cards and put Northern Ireland's cell phone. America wondered into the kitchen and looked through the kitchen to find a box of extremely old tea. America sighed and boiled the last bag before wandering off through his huge garden- yes, he eats hamburgers but he eats fresh fruit and veggies on them. That should even it out…. right? Oh who was he kidding? He was freakin' 220 pounds, and even though most of it WAS muscle some was fat.. He sighed and walked into the room and turned off the tea and wandered through his house and began to clean randomly. He had developed a nagging for cleaning after England had raised him, for when England would come when he was tiny he would make him clean his whole house top to bottom for days so it would be spotless when England would come over. But since he wasn't young (though mental he was), okay, as young, he half-assed it because that's just how he was. He sat on a barstool and realized something.<p>

He was as a ball of nerves.

He felt butterflies in his tummy, and his head was spinning. After all this time, he would get to see England. It had been too long since he has seen him. Way too long. Like a whole freaking three months too long. America sighed and got up and wandered into his kitchen and turned off the burner and grabbed the tea bag and threw it on a tomato plant*. He wandered back into the house and poured sugar and some water into the tea before throwing it into the fridge. He began to over think the day and held his head, freaking out. He decided to drive over to Wal-Mart to buy some Earl Gray tea, and maybe a t-shirt or something. He went out and got in his dodge truck, and rolled down the windows before driving down to the Wal-Mart. He parked in the back of the parking lot before walking all the way up to the story just to waste time. He walked in and looked at the flowers before moving on to the t-shirts, the sports things, the bras- oh, he'd have to remember to tell Arthur why he was getting a bright hot pink bra later-, and…

"Yes!" America smirked and looked around the huge tea section. He grabbed the first England-looking tea, it just happened to be Earl Gray, before walking around, just thinking about what England would like. He picked up some English-looking clothes, like skinny jeans and baggy t-shirts that England wore around. England was still quite fond of skinny jeans, often wearing them when coming over to visit America to talk about the UN. They made America go complete crazy, showing him that ass…. Oh God, that ass….

America swallowed, trying to hold back his blush, and grabbed a shirt- not even checking to see what was on it before going and checking out his stuff- hell, he's already forgotten what half of it was- before throwing a 20$ bill over the counter and running off to his car, before anyone could see what was happening in his pants. He groaned when he got into the car, his little American buddy deciding that he wanted attention, and now. America started the engine and drove like a bat out of hell to his house. After he got home, and grabbed his bags, he stepped out of his van and walked to his house, to notice that he heard some yelling and a TV on inside. He opened the door and saw his favorite Brit sitting with his twin brother who smiled at him.

"We're a little early."

* * *

><p>Yeah, this little 742 word thing is what you guys have been waiting for. I am so ashamed.<br>I was going to make this as long as I could, which... -is so ashamed still-

I had NO idea how to make America be nervous and still slightly AMERICA. So he is soooo OC...

Updates on my life:

My ex boyfriend and me are still friends, we were best friends, and still are no matter how mean we are to each other (I'm pretty sure I just pissed people off right there...).

Plus, another boy has asked me on a date, which I'm going on tomorrow. My (not really) brother is telling me that this is a good way to get over this asshole called my ex boyfriend.

(American Highschool) Football season is starting next week, and my best friend is in the band, so I will probably be at most of the home games just to see her march. I mean the only good game is away and EVERYONE goes. Even people that don't go to our schools, EVERYONE goes. I don't fancy 6,000+ fans in stands that only hold 2,000+. All the other teams, our second string blows out their first string without trying. And if they play really hard, they beat our third string. Not really anything to watch after the first ten minutes. Plus my friend can get me in for free.

Okay, fuck my life. Two minutes ago, my ex-boyfriends girlfriend started to cuss me out. Just FML. I don't like people hating me, I really don't. It keeps me up at night and makes me cry.

Anyway... update soon... hopefully...


	4. Chapter 4

Notes:  
>D: OMG I HATE MYSELF SO FREAKIN MUCH. I've had this ready for a while, then… I just didn't like it, so I retyped it. Then we lost internet at my house for a few weeks. Then when I was about to post this, I realized in my retyping I WASN'T DONE. I'm sorry. ;_;<p>

(Can skip if you'd like, I wouldn't blame you. :D) In other news about my life, my ex boyfriend has now had his heart broken. :D Thank you Karma for being on my side! I now have a new boyfriend, who is sweet and nothing like that jackass. Then Monday (Labor Day Monday) the ceiling in my mom's bedroom caved in; then again on Tuesday, but my mother then was on a ladder trying to move some pictures and it fell on her head. . That wasn't pleasant.

Also, my computer was hit by a basketball! D: I hate people! It broke and we had to send it in to get it fixed. I just got it back yesterday. At least it is fixed.

(But read this part! ) And to tell you to before you read, I do believe in the states actually being like the nations. I also think Tennessee would be broken up into three parts: East, Middle and West. If you come here and visit, the three parts are NOTHING alike. So I halfway tell you the background of East Tennessee in this one, but if you'd like I'd post the whole background of her, and her brothers (Middle and West). I also have half of one on Georgia and North Carolina if you'd like. Also, I need some help. If you have been/lived/live in California, tell me if I should make it a North and South California, I thought about doing it, but since I've never been there, I don't know what the major differences are. I didn't want to piss anyone off. :D

Okay, carry on~!

America just kind of stared at Wales and England.

"We had to come find Scotland before Northern Ireland was beat up- which by the way, is pretty bad. He has a black eye, and a few broke ribs. They are back in the UK though." Wales stated. England wouldn't even look at America, who just stared at the beautiful Brit. The way the golden hair fell in his face, the deep color the green eyes wouldn't look at him. As long as America could just stare at the Brit, he was in pure heaven.

"A-Ah, well, a hero is always prepared! Ha-ha! I brought some of your tea, Britain. And some clothes. I didn't know what size you are or anything…" America held out the bag. England took it and looked.

"You got me a t-shirt with my flag on it?" England took it out and held it over himself, showing Wales, who nodded.

"I bet that would look great on you, Brother." He said in his soft voice. The voice actually reminded America of Canada. It was actually kind of scary how much the UK twins were like the Northern American twins. America shook his head while he saw the Brit pull out the tea and skinny jeans.

"Well, at least you got the right kind of tea." England said. "Last time you got that iced horrid tea that the South likes to force down my throat, well, East Tennessee anyway."

America laughed, "Yeah, ever since the Civil War, she tells the men what to do." America sighed and sat down, rubbing his face. "And she still bears those scars."

Wales looked down, "Scotland always liked the lass, that's actually where most of the Scottish moved to. Scotland said it was something about the mountains. Wasn't she shot five times in the back for being a female on the battle front?"

"Something like that." America whispered. "She wasn't formed until Tennessee wanted to split, then they never did. So now she is one third of a state, West Tennessee was formed at the same time."

Britain looked up at America, "Battle front?" Wales sighed.

"Yeah, she was one of females that ended up tying up her breast and cutting her hair and going to war. She is a really big on females having some power, since she grew up when women only cooked and cleaned. The South was really big on sexist and racist. Did you not know that?" America asked, getting tired of telling the story over and over, and his tongue feeling like iron. Wales caught the look on his face.

"Brother, enough." He said before Britain could get a word in. England took a look at America's face, and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go make some tea." He strode into the kitchen, leaving a torn American and his brother.

America sighed, "Sorry about that." Wales shook his head.

"I've heard her talk America, we all have. She loves you, they all do. Their people wanted more of a voice than what they had though." Wales said in his soft voice.

America just groaned, "My own children. Was this what England was like? Was this what I put him through?" Wales nodded.

"Yes, except… it probably hurt worse."

"Yeah, he doesn't look too bad this year, much less drunk." America chuckled weakly- talking about the war that ripped his whole country apart was hard, he understood why Russia was a mad man, it had ripped him from the hinges of himself completely. Russia had it done so many more times than him too…

He heard footsteps returning and looked up to see England glaring at him.

"Where are those tea cups I had here?" He asked his voice hard, just like all those memories before.

America smiled, "I have them in storage because Imma afraid I was going to break them. Use a coffee mug; I'll get them out tomorrow."

England's eyes narrowed, "Storage?" Wales shook his head.

"Okay, England, don't kill him. America, don't give him a reason to kill you. I'll be back in a week to come and get you, Brother. No work, no nothing. Scotland and I will take care of it." Wales walked out without a word, leaving a confused American and Briton standing there.

"So…." America said, rubbing the back of his head standing up. "How have you been?"

Britain glared at the other nation, probably still mad about the tea cups.

"I'll take that as an alright then." American sighed, and whispered, "I just wanted to see you."

Britain's eyes narrowed, not catching the last sentence America had mumbled, "Speak up! Or don't speak at all; did I not raise you right?"

America casted his eyes down in shame, feeling like a school boy who had been wrongly blamed, "Sorry."

England seemed to soften, "It's alright. Now where do you keep those blasted coffee mugs?"

America smiled.

(England's POV (Or whatever point of view this is))

After the coffee mug war, which was actually pretty scary in England's book, he sat down with a book in America's study. Even though at first he thought the chairs were a little much, he fell in love with them the second he sat down. But being the gentleman he was, he wasn't going to say that. He sipped his tea happily and watched America work for a minute. The way his hair fell in his face when he bent over, and the way that one piece when the complete opposite direction was adorable; his eyes the color of his rich blue skies glancing at the page before signing it. The way his tan skin would move, and the muscles and…

Oh, he'd better stop before he had to excuse himself to the bathroom with an unneeded problem. He picked up his copy of The Tragedy of Julius Caesar to help keep the blood flow to the right head.

By the time he got to the famous speech by Marc Anthony, which he knew by heart, he heard America sigh. He closed the book and looked over. He saw America's large tan hand in his hair, the other on fisting a pen tightly. England noticed the deep circles under his eyes, and the way he could barely keep his head up. England stood up and walked toward him and put his hand on America's shoulder.

"Come on. This can wait until morning." England said softly. America shook his head and stood up.

"Let's go watch a movie." He said quietly, England raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'm driving."

"No way, dude! You drive on the wrong side of the road!" England sighed as the American fought with him.

"Fine, fine, you can drive." He said, earning a whoop from the American who then picked up England bridle style, earning a gasp from the Briton. "Put me down!"

America laughed and walked through the house with ease then opened the front door with one hand, allowing England to squirm his way to the ground.

"That was highly unneeded, I hope you know!" England glared at America. The younger nation just smiled and opened the car door for England, who climbed in with a huff. "Stupid America…" He mumbled under his breath. He watched as America climbed in himself then in almost two minutes later they were on the main highway going about 85. England gripped the seat, hoping his seat belt wouldn't fly off.

America looked over and smiled, "Sorry dude. If I could go slower I would, but we'd get ran over if I did."

England nodded, shakily. America put his hand on England's and slowly smoothed the wrinkles and smiled, turning off onto an exit and driving into the movies. England stiffened when he felt the warm hand on his cold white one. He never realized how tiny his hands were, compared to America's. England climbed out of the car, his legs as shaky as a baby colt's. America was there by his side, talking.

"So what do you wanna see? They have Dream House, its only rated PG 13…" America kept rattling off movies.

England ignored what America was saying, "What about The Lion King?" He asked.

America's eyes widened, he turned and hugged England tightly. "That's an awesome idea Bro!" England felt his face heat up as America led them to the ticket booth. The teenage girl who ran the booth looked like she needed to wash her face more often, and needed to learn some manners, England noted as he watched the girl glare at America when he asked for The Lion King tickets. She finally gave it to them, and spat at England's shoes before returning to her book. England ignored her and walked in, followed by an angry American.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what the hell her problem is." America said, dragging him over to the food stand. He ordered what was the largest batch of popcorn England had ever seen and a small (large in his country) coke. America handed the coke to him and smiled.

England smiled back as they entered the theater. America walked to the very top row, where no one was sitting and sat in the middle, England sitting beside him. America smiled over at England and started to lean in, the Briton leaning in as well. When their foreheads touched, though, they jumped back, startled. America cleared his throat and turned back to the screen. England, now five shades of red, did the same. His eyes flickered back to America, the nation's eyes glued to the screen the whole time.

"Dude, I can't believe you cried!" America said, walking out of the theater with England.

"Oh, shut up!" England glared. "Who doesn't cry watching that movie!"

"Me, because I am the hero!" England rolled his eyes and hopped in the car.

"Yes, and it seems like you never learned grammar."

America rolled his eyes, "Wanna go out for dinner?"

England looked over at him, "I'm not hungry. That large thing of popcorn you got could have fed at least 25 people, Alfred."

America snorted, "I'm sorry I eat more than you could ever think of eating." He turned back to the highway. The traffic had cleared and Alfred went slower, trying to keep England calm. England wouldn't look at America. His heart pounded quickly whenever he had looked him, and he had a little problem he would get rid of when he got back to America's house. England wondered why America acted like nothing happened, and it made him upset.

Did America not care?


	5. Chapter 5

Caution! BoyXBoy! Don't like, don't read! (I don't know why you would have been reading this story from the beginning then, but whatever you would like) Also, I have strong, attempted but strong, Scottish accent included. Maybe saying it aloud? If you can't figure it out, message me. :3

Enjoy!

England went to sleep in the guest room that night, or at least tried to anyway. He laid on his back with his arms tucked under his head and watched the ceiling's shadows dance above as cars drove by the house at the dead of night. England's mind, though, was racing. His heart was still pounding, and his mind couldn't get rid of the image of America leaning forward to him…

He sighed and rolled over. He closed his eyes then jumped when his mobile went off and lit up the room. He grabbed the thing, annoyed that Scotland had- once again- changed his ringtone music to bagpipes, and answered it.

"Yes?" He said, sounding a little more snappish then he meant.

He heard a slight chuckle, "Thooght yoo'd be up."

"What the hell do you want, Scotland?"

"Wanted tae see hoo mah wee brither was daein'. is 'at sae bad?"

"Coming from you, yes."

"Wa brither, 'at wasnae braw! besides, Ah called tae see abit yer..." England heard the slight growl of the word, "date went."

"I'll have you know it went fine." England smirked, he hadn't been a pirate for nothing.

"'en wa in th' bludy heel ur ye up at th' wee hoors ay th' morn?"

England swallowed harshly down his throat, realizing that it was almost 9 o'clock in the UK, while it was 4 o'clock in the US. Where had all that time went?

"I was thinking."

"Thinkin'?"

"Yes, bloody thinking. Am I not aloud to do that anymore?"

"Whit did th' bludy American divit dain noo tae make ye hink sae stoaner?"

"He… does it really matter, Scotland? When in the bloody hell have you ever cared about my relationships?" Bottom of Form

"Tae heel wi' ye, 'en! Ah dunnae kinn wa Ah waste mah time wi' ye!" Scotland growled.

"Neither do I!" England ended the phone call and threw the mobile at the wall, not bothering to flinch when the mobile cracked down the middle, exploding into multiple pieces. England never really had any trouble with dealing with his brothers except Scotland. England got up and put on his fuzzy bunny slippers he had got for his birthday from China and walked down the hallway into the kitchen. He found a pot after a few minutes of looking in the millions of cabinets and put some water on. He found the tea cabinet and pulled out the Earl Gray and left it on the counter while the water began to boil. He looked out the window at the dark world, wondering if he had woken America up or not. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, answering his question.

"Are you okay? I heard something and I wanted to know if you was alright." Came a distressed voice.

"Oh, of course I am. I was talking to Scotland and we got into it and I…" England rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by his actions now, "I threw my mobile into the wall and it broke." He turned to face America who just sat there and looked at him before laughing.

"Wow dude! I didn't think you had that much strength! You must have gotten stronger than the last time we saw each other." America replied, smiling.

England remembered when that last was. It was in the 1990's when America was in his 'I don't want to do shit today' phase. England felt his face turn red as he turned around to beat on America.

"You bloody ass! Of course I'm strong I-"

America caught his hands with ease and pulled England toward him, "Yes, you are the mighty British Empire."

England's eyes widened as all the blood traveled south. His heart, pounding an already 100 mile a minute, picked up pace as he heard the words fall out of his mouth. How long had he wished to hear America say those words? Since they had met or was it when he had became a teenager and he gave him that suit? How many times had he wished he heard those words be moaned out of America mouth while he made love to him…

"Dude, you alright?" America asked, now only an inch or two away from his face.

What happened next, England couldn't help.

He grabbed the back of America's hair and planted his lips onto America's without a second thought. England was about to let go, saddened by the lack of reply when he felt himself be pushed into the wall and his lips opened as America's tongue pushed into his mouth. England felt a moan rip out of his chest as his cock hardened to its full size and smiled happily as America's tongue rubbed against his. After a few moments, America pulled away from the kiss and held England at his hips.

"Is this why you've been upset lately?" America asked quietly, not meeting England's eyes.

England looked down, "I suppose." He answered slowly, trying to back away.

America just held him tighter and pulled him to where their bodies meet. There was a small kiss placed on England's forehead. "That's why I left."

England looked up and blinked at him, "What?"

America looked down, "The reason why I… why I had that war with you; the Revolutionary War. I loved you too much; I couldn't have you as my brother anymore. I knew what I felt was wrong, and… I know what Scotland feels for you, and why he hates me. Because he knows that you love me, and not him. But I don't care what your brother thinks or says. You are mine, and mine alone." America leaned down and captured England's lips again in a soft sort of way. There was no harshness of the need of sex, and there was no whimpering or whining. It was in such a way that England felt his knees go weak and his tummy had butterflies fluttering around. The kiss actually bought small tears to England's eyes, reminding him that there was love in the world, not just the raping that France had done to him, or the evilness of his brothers. There was real love in the world, and it was something England hadn't seen for a long time.

America pulled back slowly, smiling. He quietly brushed away the tears forming in England's eyes. "Don't cry, my love." America said softly, holding England close. "I love you."

England's eyes opened wider and a few tears fell out his eyes, which America wiped away without hesitation. "I… I love you too, moron." England said, his voice shaking with sobs. America just held England and let him cry.

Okay, so I tried to have Scotland sound COMPLETELY Scottish. XD I confused myself, lol. And, I don't know whether to end it here, or to find a new story line. I was going to have a yoai scene, but… I might have that next chapter. :D Cause I'm EVIL! 3


	6. Chapter 6

OMG. I am so sorry I have not updated until now. (I am also ashamed that it is so short.) My English teacher made me write a research paper on _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ in five pages. The three speeches, a poetry project I hand drew and some other papers. Plus, me and my boyfriend broke up and I went stag to a dance last night. Anyway, I don't really know what happened at the end of this or if it's how I wanted to go, but hell, I don't mind this going on longer now that I don't have English! (I passed all my classes this term! No more papers until next year!)

America sighed, kicking the ground with his big black combat boot, watching England's flight take off. After they spent a good deal of the night cuddling and making out, England said somewhat shyly that he was having to go back home. America was left on the bed while England took a shower and packed his bags. England came back in wearing only his towel having to hold it up with one hand, his bag in the other. America smirked, his eyes glinting with lust, watching England put is bag down beside that bathroom door. He looked over the lean, pale legs before him, glistening with water. America's eyes traveled up to England's ass, licking his lips slightly. A loud, angry gasp shocked him out.

"What in the bloody hell were you doing?" America looked up slowly to the green eyes of an angry, blushing Brit.

"Why… Iggy I was just looking at some art…" America answered, his eyes slowly getting darker.

England swallowed slowly, "It- it seemed like you was… undressing me with your eyes…" he looked away blushing heavily. America stood up and walked to the Englishmen and put his arms around his shoulders in a light hug.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, babe." America said, running his fingers through England's hair. "It's just that… well, I'm still a teenager…"

"Don't remind me. I feel like I'm robbing you from the cradle."

America chuckled, "Anyway—I'm still a teenager, and so I get horny at… well almost anything. Didn't you ever hit that phase?"

England looked up at him angrily, "No, because unlike you—"

"Yes you did! Because you was a pirate back when you was a teen! … or was that when you were a knight?" America mused.

England sighed, "Does it matter?"

America chuckled again and picked him up bridal style and walked him to the bed, nuzzling his neck. "I'll respect your wishes."

England blushed and ruffled America's hair. "Enough let me rest." America lay down beside England and let the former Empire cuddle his chest.

America spent most of the night watching England sleep.

Because of the work hours, time difference, and a certain Scottish man, America and England didn't talk often. They often went for a most a week before they would start calling nonstop. England was the stronger one, America had to call England every night, leave a mushy voicemail (though England told him multiple times not to).

It was 2:20 pm, and America was leaning back in his chair, his ear buds in, feet on the desk, watching Prussia beat the shit out of Japan on MW.

"I got 'em moves like Jagger, I got 'em moves like Jagger, I've got 'em mo-o-o-oves likeJagger…"

"HA! EAT MY FIVE METERS, JAPAN!"

America watched with little interest, as Japan killed Prussia with a knife shot. America shut off the screen and looked out the window. The phone beside him rung, making America fall out of his chair. He reached up and answered it.

"Yo, this is 'Merica."

"Are you busy?" An English accent greeted him.

"Never if it's you calling."

"Oh!" England cried out. America could almost hear the blush. "Scotland and Wales went home today, thankfully."

"Ah. Why did they leave?"

"…. You really don't want to know, dear…"

"Now I do, _Sweetheart._"

"Oh, don't be starting that tone with me…!"

America laughed and kept humming _Moves like Jagger_ softly while he heard paper shuffle on the other side of the phone.

"Anyway… my boss wants to meet with your boss this weekend."

America's ears perked up, "Sure, which country."

"… Scotland." England muttered quietly. "That's why they went home. They want to have a meeting with all of us and you. Said something about it's not fair I make all the decisions."

America growled softly, "I hate that fucker, does it have to be in his country? I would be fine in Wales, even Ireland. But _Scotland?"_

England sighed, "Yes, my love. My boss won't meet with yours any other way."

"One o'clock sound good so that we can have some rest after the flight?"

"Perfect, love."


	7. Chapter 7

And! It is done! Omg, it took me forever to finish it. I had a long think about if I should put the fight scene (which you shall read) in this. I thought about making it another chapter, but then I was like, "CHRISTMAS!" Therefore, y'all get a pretty long chapter. 3 Love all of you, and I hope you had an awesome holiday! (I go back the Fourth...)

By the way, if anyone is reading my Scotland/England little one shots, I **SHOULD** be posting on those tomorrow...

* * *

><p>America straightened his tie as his boss walked around the conference room in Edinburgh, Scotland. They arrived with 30 minutes to spare as America's boss glared out the window.<p>

America checked his phone to see five new messages had popped up: three from Prussia, one from Japan and one from England.

_You should see my awesome self kicking Japan's ass on MW!_

Delete.

_Where the hell you at, bra?_

Delete.

_Get on, Japan is whoopin' me!_

Locked.

_America-san, Prussia is crying because I just killed him. I hope you do well in your conference._

Locked.

_We are running a little late, we should be there at 1:05. _

America looked up from his phone. "They are running late."

America's boss snorted, "Alright. And here I thought the Brits were always on time."

America chuckled at the irony in the statement and sat down in one of the seats and sighed. He didn't know why all of the UK decided it was time to see if America was good for their brother or not. (He had pulled the information from Britain himself.) He didn't see why it mattered. He did know that England's brothers hated him ever since that day…

Running footsteps cut him off and he turned to look at the door where England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland were standing.

"Sorry we are so late." England tried to state calmly, but his panting lost some of the meaning along the way. America smiled was strained as the UK's boss walked in and sat between England and Wales. The topics drifted from the economy, to global warming, to America not paying attention (which, by his standards, he was), and to his and Iggy's relationship.

Thank you, Scotland.

"Aye, so have you guys had sex yet?"

"Scotland!" was England's half choked answer.

"No." America said, not batting an eyelash.

"Oh? Ain't ye a feisty one? I thought you would have already done the deed." Scotland said, taking a puff of his cigar. Both of the bosses had fallen silent, watching the exchange, Wales and Northern Ireland held onto England's arms as his jaw locked.

"I ain't gonna force him to do it, unlike someone else in this room" was the cold reply. The room got still, not a breath was heard, not a piece of dust stirred. Slowly, Scotland took his feet off the table and planted them on the ground with barely a thud, his cigar now out of his mouth.

"What did you say?" Even though it was a question, it sounded more like a threat.

America stood up, his adrenalin pumping wildly though out his body. "Maybe you should get your hearing check." He said softly, anger lacing his voice. A smirk was drawn out of Scotland as he also stood, putting his cigar out on the table.

"You talk big, for a little boy. Would you like to finish this outside?" Scotland said, his voice still calm, though his eyes turned bright green in anger.

"Let's." America answered, his voice laced with venom. As Scotland led the way out the room, England tried to free himself from the grip of his brothers.

"No! We can't let them fight! Are you crazy?"

"Calm down, brother." Wales said, quietly. "This is how Scotland wants to see if he is good enough for you or not."

"By fighting!" England cried out.

"Yes." Northern Ireland said, a shadow under his left eye still showing.

The five made their way outside, onto the parking lot. The sun was shining almost mockingly as America pulled at his tie, his jacket left in the meeting room. He handed his tie to England, who clutched for dear life. "America, you don't _need _to do this." The Englishman pleaded.

America looked into the sad green eyes then leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I do, my love. Don't worry your pretty little head off." America whispered in England's ear. He tucked a piece of hair behind England's ear, smiling to him sweetly.

He turned back to the Scotsman, the anger showed on both of their faces. Slowly, the stepped up to each other, both sizing each other up. The first punch was actually thrown by Scotland. It connected with America's gut, with a gasp followed after. America grabbed the back of Scotland's neck, picked him up and threw him down into the ground behind him. He landed with a harsh thud, and kicked one of America's legs out from under him. America caught himself with one hand, a heavy boot connecting with his jaw. There was a sharp snap, and America yelped quietly in pain. He flipped on his back and double kicked Scotland in the gut. He tackled the Scotsman as he fell, landing a few punches to his face before Scotland kicked him off and preceded to kick him in the ribs. Blood fell from both men's lips as they stood back up. America's jaw was broken, but so was Scotland's. America could feel he had at least two ribs broken as he hunched over, while Scotland stood up tall. Scotland grabbed America by the hair and pulled him face to face with him, "I told you that you can't take me."

"Watch me." America growled, and spit right in Scotland's face.

Scotland let go of America's hair and backed up, his body shaking in absolute anger. Without any further words, he launched himself at America. America caught the tackle and remained standing, feeling a few more ribs crack under the pressure. He let out a hiss of pain and landed a hard elbow on the back of Scotland's head. Scotland tried to give a left hand upper cut to America, only to have America catch it, and pop him in the nose. Scotland stumbled back then grabbed America's wrist and slung him back to him before punching him in the cheek as hard as he could. America kicked Scotland's knee before spitting blood on the ground. Both stumbled away from each other, blood of both men now covering the starch white shirts. Their pants were torn in a few places, and one of America's knees was bleeding. Scotland was bleeding heavily out of his mouth, while America's was only a slow trickle. Scotland coughed some more blood out into his hand before glaring up at America. Northern Ireland stepped in.

"He won, Scotland." He said softly. Scotland snorted and started to limp back to the building. Both bosses paused to look at him in wonder. Northern Ireland and Wales followed Scotland back into the building while America dropped down to one knee, wincing in pain. He shook his head at England who ran over to him and stood up. He smiled at England, his teeth red.

"See? I'm fine…" America said softly, stumbling backwards slightly not being able to find his balance. His boss grabbed him by the arm and sat him down in the seat of the taxi. "Where are we going…"

"I want to make sure you are alright." His boss said. "We are going to the hospital."

"But… I donna need to…" America tried to argue, before blacking out.


	8. Chapter 8

My God, I hate myself.

I had this ready literally three weeks ago when my friend took my laptop and actually shut it down without saving a thing. So I've tried to rewrite it and this was the best I could do. Forgive me.

By the way! Sexual things finally coming into play here! 3

So don't like it? Don't read it.

Love you all. 3

* * *

><p>Needless to say, England was in a panic. After he had gone to see Scotland, who had given him a glare, "As long as he fights for you as he fought me… I guess". He was driven home by Wales at almost seven o'clock that night. He opened his door; the shadows of twilight making his old stone house look almost magical. He stepped in and shut it, locking it. He realized something was off.<p>

Way off.

He wandered through his house, realizing the dishes he had left in the sink from this morning were washed and put away. There was dinner waiting on the counter, long since had went cold. He wrapped up the roast beef and put it in the refrigerator before wandering upstairs. He had his gun out and was ready to shoot as he climbed up the stairs. The door to his bedroom was open and a soft light shined through. He tipped toed though the hallway, noting dully how the light from the bedroom casted eerie shadows on his old knight's armor and the stone walls. He opened his old wooden door slowly to reveal.

Well, _bloody hell_.

In the room was America, bandaged and _shirtless_.

England swallowed hard and made his way over to America, who had his eyes closed. He cracked a sky blue iris up at him. "Welcome home." He stated softly, his voice full of pain.

"Do you feel okay? What hurts the most?" England said his voice laced with worry.

"Don't worry about it." America put his hands behind head. "Did you eat your dinner I made?"

"Y-you made that?" England stuttered, his eyes opening wide.

America snorted, "Of course I did." He shut his eyes again.

"I didn't eat it… I didn't know who made it…" England confessed, looking away.

"Mhmm…" America said, unbuckling his pants.

"Wha-_what are you doing_!" England shouted, jumping away.

America raised an eyebrow and sat up, "I thought we said I was staying here." England nodded. "So I am getting ready for bed, I haven't slept since the plane."

England sighed and looked around, "Where is your bag?"

"I'll just sleep in my boxers, if you don't mind." America said, tugging down his pants to reveal his black boxers. England felt his face heat up as he undid his tie and shrugged off his jacket. America looked up at him and laid back down on the bed, smiling up at England.

England could still see the pain in his eyes.

England carefully stripped of his shirt and slacks before he crawled in bed with America. He laid beside the bruised and battered nation, who wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. England closed his eyes and reached up and kissed the younger nation before sleep over took them both.

A low growl in his ear woke England up. He sat up carefully and looked at the younger nation. He was concerned, why was America covered in sweat?

America was panting hard; sometimes a low moan or growl would ring quietly through the air. England kept watching, trying to figure out what was wrong with his America.

Yes, by God, _**his**_.

It was the way he moved his hips that England figured out what was wrong.

The little thing was having a wet dream.

And now England, well why in the **world** would he stop watching this little show?

England sat on the bed and watched the teen arch up and a shaky moan fell out of the mouth with beauty. A light layer of sweat was just enough to where in the dim moon light make him shine like a star, while he was grinding his hips against the covers trying to find the release his body needed. England felt his boner rage in his pants, but didn't even want to miss a minute of this show and watched the younger give out a soft gasp as he turned over, his hard on finally touching something. Bucking hips made the bed squeak and louder gasps, moans and growls echoed quietly in the room. England began to palm himself through his boxers, eyes filled with lust as the young American shake as his orgasm came, a low feral growling surrounding England. England took a deep breath, another look before he ran off to the bathroom so he didn't make a mess in his boxers.

While England was busy with other things, America woke up in his own cum. He growled angrily at himself then looked around for England.

_'Great, I bet that was REAL smooth Alfred.' _He thought angrily. He carefully peeled away his boxers just as England came out of the bathroom holding a wet wash rag.

"Oh, good morning, Love." He said as if nothing had just happened.

America just stared. '_Well know this is great. I am covered in my own cum, with my boxers off and he got a wet wash cloth for me and is acting like nothing happened.' _ "G-good morning…"

England smiled at the blush that danced across America's face and handed him the wash rag. "Here"

America sighed and took it without a second thought and began to wash himself. England leaned against the door frame.

"So, what was your dream about?"

America felt his face turn red, "W-what dream?"

"You know very well the one I am talking about!"

"Oh… er… You were… riding me."

"Oh." England's eyes widened slightly before he smiled. "Ah well." He leaned over and kissed America's forehead. "How much longer until you leave, love?"

"Tonight."

England felt his heart drop. "O-oh…"

America took England's hand and held it to his heart. "How about we spend the day together?"


	9. Chapter 9

And I'm back! (from outer space!)

Anyway…. D: I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in… I don't even know how long! It involves pregnancy test, loss of internet through no fault of my own, and almost being kicked out of my own house.

So! As my sad attempt to make it up to you wonderful, beautiful people…

SEX! :D (lol sexwhu?)

So! For every little person involved, or if you don't like smut, it's okay, just skip the chapter. XD

By the way guys, Pottermore came out yesterday (4/15/12)! :D I'm a Gryffindor! MistShield6578

And…(5/24/12) I have had no internet since the second day of Pottermore. . (4/16/12) I had it yesterday and it went back out and it's been doin that ever since. I've never been on long enough to submit ANYTHING. So, loves, I will see what I can do and if I can do anything (Since I'm on summer break)

Enjoy, my lovies!

England smiled as America took his hand, his hoodie blocking out the cold. After a shower, both walked out into the brisk London streets. England took America sightseeing, pretending not to hear the comment of "Oh! I thought _Big Ben_ was gonna be bigger than that!" Along with the pubs that America had to steer England out of, and the just normalness of them being together…

It was a good day.

… Even though America had eaten five plates of food in two hours.

They had gone to an amusement park, and England was forced to ride the scariest roller coast with Alfred. For the first time in his life, England was the one in paralyzing fear. America rubbed his back while he hurled up the cotton candy he ate before.

"Sorry man. If I knew you were gonna throw up, I wouldn't have made you ride it."

"Its fine, love, I should have realized it myself."

A sun bright smile filled Alfred's face.

Then after that, and a through brushing of England's teeth, hand in hand, the two walked through the park. They walked leisurely around the park, ending up around the London's eye. America looked down at England, smiling sweetly at him. They waited in line, and he helped England into the seat.

And they were off. England rested his head on America's shoulder, and took his hand. He mumbled quietly about the old wars he had with France and Scotland, while America talked about the 'actually awesome view.' Finally, they stopped at the top.

America turned over to England, who looked up at him. America leaned down, slowly, like in the old films, and kiss England. England wrapped his tiny arms around America's neck, and kissed back. It was Alfred who had to break the kiss when he felt the Eye start to move again. He rubbed England's back softly as they got into the black cab and driven back England's house. London moved past them at a slow pace, almost dream like.

They returned back to England's house four hours before America's flight took off.

"Hey, Love?" Arthur asked, unlocking the door.

"Hmm?" Alfred replied, showing that he was listening.

"Errr… there is four full hours before you go back on your flight…"

"Yeah… What 'bout it?" America took off his shoes, and shut the door back, locking it.

"I… I want you to make love to me." England blurted out, blushing heavily.

America stopped all motion for a moment, and then looked back at England, "Really? Arthur, I won't do it if you ain't ready…"

"Stop killing my language!"

"I ain't killin' it!"

"You're butchering it!"

"So, old man?"

England gave a low growl before he jumped at America, who easily held him back, even shoving England back against the wall. England squirmed against America's body, grinding against him. America gave a sound, a very manly squeak, as England rocked onto his crotch.

"En-England…" America stuttered out, his grip on England loosening.

"What, Love?" England said, smirking. He leaned up and licked America's neck, savoring watching the younger start to break slowly.

"You… you need to sto-stop"

"I think not, Sweetheart." England bit down on America's neck, the younger bucking into him uncontrollably. England smirked, his green eyes catching on fire before he grabbed the back of America's hair, forcing him down to his level for a smoldering kiss. The kiss lasted for about two minutes, before England realized that both of them had been stripped of their clothing, thanks to America. He picked England up, the kiss still building as he threw the English man down on the bed. Another few kisses, a few more hips colliding into one another before America leaned down and gave England his first love bite of the night right on the spot on his neck right on his pulse, which was quite quick. England, either not caring or not realizing, just moaned trying to buck into America. His pale long fingers reached out, tangling themselves into Alfred's blonde locks, while America's curled into England's hips hungrily.

Soon, deep breathes came out as pants and both were naked. They didn't realize that in the small bedroom that the windows were beginning to fog over or the sweat that put a shine on their bodies. They didn't care. All that they felt was that they were together and that was it. America heavily lubed his fingers before beginning to stretch him. England arched his back at the pain while America tried to sooth him as he put another finger in. Soon, three fingers were in and England was grinding back into them before he turned his head to America, sharp white teeth showing in his fierce smile. America growled and made more love bites, smirking at the salty taste of his lover's skin.

"I want to face you."

America blinked before he turned England around and kissed him. Their tongues intertwined as Alfred slowly lubed up his cock, before picking him up and putting him into the wall by force. Slowly, he began to force his way in, feeling England clinch around him. England shuttered and moaned quietly when he felt Alfred begin to pulse with in him.

Nails clawed, hips grinded, and the men groaned and moaned into the cold air. Soon, England found his hands intertwined with the bed sheets, not remembering removing them from America's back. But he also found he didn't care.

"F-faster… hard-harder…"

That was the only thing he cared about at the moment.

America nodded, his eyes locking with the green and began to go harder and faster at the command. He leaned down and their lips locked in deep passion and want, and their hips never stopped moving.

England gripped the bed sheets, wrinkling them and actually tearing a hole in one part, moaning. "Amer-" He gasped as his hips bucked without thought while a white light blurred his vision. His cum splattered America's chest, before he realized that the only friction he had gotten on it was America's chest.

America almost growled when he saw England cum and felt him tighten around him. He managed a few more thrust before hissing out "Arthur."

America collapsed beside England, panting before looking over at him, "What time..?"

"2 more hours, love."

"… Round 2?"

The Brit smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

And here is the end of 'The Birthday Wish'~

I'm sorry, I was going to make this a LOT longer but... I don't really know. I didn't lose the want to write it, but...

I hope you know what I'm trying to say.

And I guess at one point I said, "I want to end this exactly a year after I first put it out."

So~ With that, enjoy~

* * *

><p>It had been a year since America's birthday.<p>

And quite frankly, he didn't seem that it mattered anymore, because he got his prize.

An angry, big eyebrow, sarcastic, used to be pirate, badmouthed gentleman.

He got one Arthur Kirkland to be his.

And in all honesty he _forgot_ that it was his birthday, until he brother Canada came and told him he had forgotten his birthday _again._

America found a bottle of maple syrup and gave it to him, smiling sadly.

"Sorry bro. I'll go out and get you something nicer. Dates… haven't been important to me lately."

Canada cocked an eyebrow before smiling, "You don't need to say anything. Don't worry about getting me anything, eh? Besides"- his brother taunted—and when in the hell did his brother _taunt—_"I know what England is getting you for your birthday."

America's mouth ran dry, "I told him I-"

Matthew just smiled that knowing smile he always had, "I know. But you want this, even if you didn't know you did."

And with that, Matthew was gone.

And then it was the 2.

Then the 3.

And finally…

Alfred had got called into work, so he gave England a kiss on the lips—since he was staying for America's birthday—and left.

He came back to a dark looking house. He felt his eyebrow twitch, he had _told England to NOT do anything like this, _and as he locked his car and put the keys in his pocket, he could feel the people in the house and wondered just how many people England **actually **got to come.

Well, he'd find out soon enough.

He opened the door and all at once, Sealand—how the fuck did he get invited?—was jumping on him. Then Prussia and Denmark appeared around the corner already drinking, and pulling along Germany, who gave America a wave before scolding them both on their _horrid_ drinking habits. America just smiled, feeling a little more cheerful just at the sight of them. He put Sealand down, who ran off to bother Iceland—whoa whoa, Iceland didn't like America—and Norway. America looked around the room when he heard a "Happy Birthday, America-kun." in his ear.

Japan had gotten up off the couch and bowed, which America returned without a thought about it. China was waving happily, or making flinging movements with his arm since America couldn't see his hand. Beside him was South Korea, smiling happily at the blonde, and _was that Hong Kong beside him? _

America rubbed his head; not looking to see who else was here, "Where's England?" He asked, his voice sounded rough, even to him. Everyone in the room instantly was quiet, looking at America, who was _defiantly not acting like himself. _

Prussia, being his awesome self, answered first.

"He went with Canada and France to pick up your present. Ja, ya that's where he went."

America nodded, "Sorry I just…" He looked away before he started up the stairs with a, "I'll be back in a moment" on his lips.

He walked into the bedroom that him and England shared, and put his suitcase in a safe—Yes, he did trust everyone down there, but it was a habit—and pulled off his suit. He tore off that God forsaken tie, and put on a white t-shirt, pulling off his shoes and putting on shorts and flip flops before he went to walk out the door. With his hand on the knob, he sighed and looked up at the ceiling, biting his lip. He had just wanted to see the three people that weren't here with him now. But they would be back soon, he told himself.

He went down stairs and tried to join in the merrymaking like he would a year ago.

But with everything going wrong, it was hard.

The meeting with his boss was about the debt, and how if America _fails there is no second chance and that the world would fail. _

Thankfully, everyone seemed to understand exactly why the still young country was so on edge, so not how he usually is...

So not happy.

Russia turned out to be there, smiling happily with a few bruises on him. America faintly wondered if that was from the Euro march or something else. The UK brothers—with an angry Ireland—turned up while he was getting redressed. Northern Ireland had ran up to him the second he had come down the stairs and gave him a bear hug—_and what the hell did he bench lift? America couldn't even breath- _Scotland had grunted before he went to join Prussia and Denmark drinking. And finally America broke down and called England, getting no answer.

Then France.

Still no answer.

And finally, Canada.

Who actually answered,

"Oui?"

"Hey, where are you guys?" America asked, trying to fake his concern with curiosity.

Canada laughed, seeing right through him as usual.

"We're right outside the house, England will be right in to give you your first present."

America sputtered, everyone now looking at him but that didn't matter at the moment, "First-" but then the line was dead, and America tried his best not to growl in anger.

England then came through the doors and launched himself at America, earning a few chuckles from the on lookers.

After a quick kiss, England took him by the hand and started to lead him somewhere. Everyone in the house then just lit up and followed.

Not a word was spoken as England opened the one of three guest bedroom doors.

The only thing that went through America's mind was, _it wasn't green before this._

He walked into the room, taking it in.

It was now a pale shade of green, and on one wall there was a pale green tree painted in light gray.

And there was a crib.

A changing table.

A rocking chair.

And…

This was a nursery.

America turned over to England, searching his face.

He knew that his jaw was probably on the floor, his eyes were probably the size of dinner plates.

And…

That everyone at the door looked…

Scared.

"America… if you don't like it…" England started, his eyes seeming to get _watery._

America just shook his head, trying his BEST not to freak out.

"We're…"

England nodded, taking a step closer, "We're gonna have a kid, America. I just adopted her…"

The way that England was biting his lip and the green and the worried faces of the other nations outside made America feel dizzy.

All he could say was, "_Her?" _

Right then, Canada and France made their way through the crowd, Canada holding a little bundle with a girl looking right at him, no more than two months old.

She had bright blue eyes and golden curly hair.

America swallowed as Canada, _with that damn all-knowing smile on his face again, _handed her to him.

America looked down at the little girl, the girl that was no his.

And it was like she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Alfred let out a soft laugh, choking noise before a sob made its way out of his body. When a pair of pale hands tried to take the girl away from him, he took a step back and held her closer.

A soft, "Thank you." came from his lips, and when he looked up, through the tears he saw smiling faces, and then there was a 'I want to hold her next, ve~!'

America smiled at them all.

And that was the best birthday thus far for the United States of America.

* * *

><p>Not my usual writing style, I know. I really don't know how that happened...<p>

And! I am taking requests~ So just message me or something.

And I would love to know how you liked the end, and don't leave anything out! Review, please~!


End file.
